La Haine
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Elle savait qu'ils allaient venir, ils viendraient parce qu'ils ne se doutaient pas qu'elle le haïssait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il le haïssait aussi. Oneshot PDLM, pour les couples de l'impossible.


oOo La Haine oOo

Voici une autre fic des couples de l'impossible. Une fic que j'ai mis plus d'un an à écrire, par manque d'inspiration. Je suis assez contente du résultat, même si je ne peux pas être totalement objective.

J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est une Pétunia Dursley/Lucius Malfoy. Il n'y a pas de rating particulier, rien de méchant à part un peu de torture psychologique.

oOo

C'était une nuit de juin, un peu fraîche et pluvieuse, lourde, anormale. Mais elle avait bien vu que ces derniers mois, rien n'était plus comme avant, il n'y avait pas que le temps qui se détraquait. Tout semblait dépérir, se flétrir, et même la pelouse, pourtant presque noyée sous les trombes d'eau, jaunissait à vue d'œil.

Elle, à sa fenêtre, regardait d'un air sombre ce jardin dont elle avait été si fière autrefois, mais qui ne lui inspirait plus maintenant qu'indifférence et dégoût. Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine. Dans l'évier s'élevait des montagnes de vaisselle répugnante, où commençait à apparaître quelques tâches de moisissure verdâtre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le lave-vaisselle était en panne. Elle n'avait pas appelé le réparateur et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de commencer maintenant une chose qui ne lui profiterait de toute façon jamais. Trop tard.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête.

18h57.

Bien, ils ne tarderaient plus maintenant.

Du moins elle l'espérait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle les attendait, trop longtemps qu'elle attendait son heure.

Elle se félicitait grandement d'avoir su mettre à l'abri son mari et son fils, bien au chaud dans leur villa de Majorque.

Même si techniquement ils ne risquaient rien, elle n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques inutiles.

Sa sœur était comme toujours la seule responsable, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu lien du sang, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit, elle serait à cet instant avec sa famille en train de préparer à manger pour son fils, dont elle ne verrait pourtant jamais les dix-huit ans.

Elle aurait voulu la haïr pour ça, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. La haïr pour cet enfant qu'on avait laissé sur le pas de sa porte, faisant remonter en elle le souvenir d'une vie qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier, cet enfant qui ne reviendrait pas. Mais cela, eux l'ignoraient. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient à tort que celui qu'ils poursuivaient retournerait au seul refuge qui lui restait, vers la seule famille qui lui restait.

Elle s'autorisa un petit rire en imaginant la tête qu'ils feraient lorsqu'elle leur montrerait son placard.

Car elle comptait le leur montrer, elle voulait leur raconter la vie de celui qui faisait si peur à leur maître. Pas pour les attendrir non, mais pour que l'_autre_ soit plus faible entre leurs mains. Qu'il souffre parce que c'est tout ce que cette engeance méritait.

Elle le haïssait. Pas parce qu'il était la cause de sa mort prochaine, mais parce qu'elle savait que lui, il vivrait, qu'il gagnerait et qu'il y aurait une multitude autour de lui qui l'aideraient à se relever après la bataille.

Alors qu'elle, personne ne serait là, pas même pour ramasser son cadavre.

19h00.

Un léger _plop _se fit entendre, comme le son d'une bulle qui éclate. Elle connaissait ce son, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu avant, mais elle connaissait ses caractéristiques depuis qu'elle avait lu en douce les livres de cours de sa sœur, il y avait de cela vingt ans.

Parce qu'elle aussi, elle aurait bien voulu être magicienne, et, chaque jour, pendant des années, elle avait attendu cette lettre, cette maudite lettre qui l'aurait fait entrer dans l'autre monde.

Elle l'attendait toujours.

Toujours était-il que quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans son salon. Une personne seule, il n'en viendrait pas d'autre.

« Alors ils savent que l'_autre_ n'est pas là. Pourquoi prendre la peine de se déplacer pour moi ? »

« Mon maître veut qu'il soit tout seul. »

Elle sursauta et tourna violemment la tête, même si elle savait que la voix était dans son esprit. Cette voix était dure, et elle trembla soudain aussi fort que si elle avait été plongée dans un bain d'eau glacée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en se concentrant du mieux qu'elle peu.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la pièce voisine. Un léger rire se fit entendre.

« Ainsi vous connaissez ce fabuleux pouvoir qu'est la légilimencie. J'avoue être surpris. Vous avez beau être la sœur de cette _chère_ Lily, vous n'en restez pas moins une vulgaire… moldue. »

« Vous m'apprenez le nom, mais je connais les effets. Quand à ma sœur, elle est aussi chère à moi qu'elle semble l'être à vous… Monsieur ? »

Il apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se surprit à le trouver beau. Oui, il était définitivement loin de toutes les descriptions qu'elle avait pu entendre de ces fameux… Mangemorts : grand et blond, doté d'un port royal et d'air on ne peut plus arrogant, cet homme avait tout du parfait _lord_ anglais, ou du moins de l'image qu'elle s'en faisait.

- Malfoy.

Elle sursauta de nouveau. Il avait réellement parlé cette fois. Elle tenta de réfréner la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues ( Pourquoi se mettait-elle tout à coup à jouer les pucelles effarouchées devant un inconnu ?) et dit d'un ton neutre :

- Eh bien Mr Malfoy, navrée qu'on vous ait chargé de faire ce sale boulot. Mais en attendant de faire ce que vous avez à faire, vous boirez bien un petit quelque chose… Whisky ? Cognac ?

- Non merci.

- Peut-être un peu d'eau de vie ? continua-t-elle en souriant à son « invité ». Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son air pincé, je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner, je voudrais juste passer un peu de temps à discuter avec celui qui sera mon… bourreau.

L'homme se détendit.

- Vous êtes étonnante. Et après tout pourquoi pas… Le cognac, de quelle année ?

- 1976, répondit-t-elle après avoir soulevé la bouteille vers la lumière du plafonnier.

- Excellent choix. En connaisseur ?

- Mon mari n'achète que le meilleur, affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle alla chercher deux verres dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier. Cachée entre les étagères, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Une fois satisfaite d'elle-même, elle revint vers l'homme, et posa sur la table deux petits verres à vodka avec ce commentaire :

- Ce sera plus agréable si on déguste, et puis ce sont les seuls qui sont encore propres.

Elle désigna d'un regard éloquent la pile de vaisselle à l'homme amusé.

- Pas très portée sur le ménage on dirait.

- S'il vous restait un semaine à vivre, vous penseriez à faire le ménage vous ? demanda-t-elle tout en s'escrimant à ouvrir la bouteille.

- Je n'ai jamais nettoyé quoi que ce soit de ma vie, répondit-il en souriant. C'est pourquoi non, je n'y penserais pas. Et vous, que feriez-vous ?

- J'ai bu. Beaucoup.

Le bouchon consentit enfin à céder. Elle versa dans les deux verres le liquide ambré et posa la bouteille à ses pieds. Elle souleva le sien et encouragea le blond à faire de même d'un signe de tête.

- Santé, et que Dieu vous garde, conclut-elle d'un ton morne.

Elle avala cul-sec le cognac –l'habitude- et laissa sa main retomber violemment sur la table, le verre se fendillant sous le choc.

- Bonté divine. Vernon va me tuer quand il verra ça.

Elle resta immobile un instant, l'absurdité de sa réflexion la frappant de plein fouet. Malfoy, interrompu dans sa dégustation, haussa un sourcil.

- Je peux le réparer si vous voulez, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, abasourdie qu'il ose entrer dans son jeu. Néanmoins, elle lui tendit l'objet. Il le prit, sortit sa baguette de sa cape, murmura _reparo _et lui rendit le verre, intact. Elle se baissa alors pour reprendre la bouteille, mais surtout pour cacher son excitation. Cela avait beau être un sort simple, utilisé chaque jour par des milliers de sorciers, elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de se sentir comme une petite fille à chacun de ses contacts avec la magie. Une petite fille curieuse et enjouée, qui aurait encore tout à apprendre.

Elle se servit de nouveau, mais cette fois un léger sourire était venu fleurir sur ses lèvres. Malfoy le remarqua et en devina immédiatement la cause.

- Vous aimez la magie.

Elle rougit, se sentant coupable d'être à ce point transparente.

- Je peux vous montrer d'autres tours si vous voulez, continua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, n'y comprenant plus rien. Cet homme était venu pour la tuer, et si possible dans d'atroces souffrances, si ses suppositions étaient bonnes. Et au lieu de cela, il lui proposait de lui montrer des tours de magie, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en finir au plus vite. A quoi rimait cette mascarade ? Et que croyait-il, qu'ils avaient toute la nuit ?

- Mais nous l'avons ma chère, nous l'avons, dit soudain Malfoy d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle pitoyablement.

- Je viens de vous le dire, nous avons le temps, rien ne presse.

- Vous n'avez personne qui vous attend ? Une femme ? Des enfants ?

Elle avait posé cette question pour détourner le sujet, mais elle comprit rapidement son erreur lorsqu'elle vit s'obscurcir le visage de Malfoy.

- J'avais un fils, dit-il sombrement. Quant à ma femme, disons qu'elle a trahi ses valeurs pour un sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister en elle, et qu'elle l'a payé.

- Quel sentiment ? demanda-t-elle, poussée par la curiosité.

- L'amour, répondit-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Elle avait un amant ?

Elle était parfaitement consciente d'aller bien trop loin, mais les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres sortaient toujours avant qu'elle ait pu les retenir.

- Si seulement…

- Votre fils, il est mort ? demanda-t-elle, pensant comprendre enfin où il voulait en venir.

- Il l'est pour moi. Mais, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Voulez-vous oui ou non que je vous montre quelques-uns de mes tours ?

Pétunia, qui réfléchissait en silence au destin funeste de cette femme qui n'avait fait apparemment que protéger son enfant, fut prise au dépourvu et acquiesça rapidement.

- Bien, alors suivez-moi ! s'écria-t-il en sortant presque théâtralement de la pièce.

Elle s'élança sur ses pas, ses jambes la portant malgré elle.

« Mais à quoi tu penses ma grande ? Tu vas mourir et dans les derniers moments qui te restent tu ne vis que pour les tours de passe-passe d'un bel inconnu, sorcier qui plus est… » se dit-elle, choquée par sa propre conduite.

Lorsqu'à son tour elle pénétra dans le salon, elle eut peine à le reconnaître. La blancheur des murs, le parquet propre et lustré, l'odeur fleurie qui régnait, tout contrastait avec l'horreur défraîchie qu'elle avait eue sous les yeux dernièrement. La pièce semblait avoir retrouvé sa gloire d'antan. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage.

- C'est quand même plus seyant, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il doucement en regardant sa baguette avec un air désabusé.

Le visage de Pétunia redevint dur. Comment avait-elle pu croire… ?

- Si cela vous ennuie, dit-elle, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'essayer me divertir, vous savez.

- Non, cela ne m'ennuie pas, c'est juste que vous vous amusez pour si peu…

Elle se garda de répondre et le toisa en silence. Parler aurait signifié perdre du temps. Du temps de vie. Elle se sentit stupide de vouloir ainsi repousser l'échéance.

- Bon, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Eh bien, si nous parlions de ce pourquoi vous êtes venu ?

- A quoi bon en discuter, nous savons l'un comme l'autre ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil étonné.

- Mon neveu. Je parlais de mon neveu.

- Harry _Potter_. Alors, qu'avez-vous à m'en dire?

Le nom de « Potter » fut balancé avec une telle haine que Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. De plaisir, s'entend. Elle rencontrait enfin quelqu'un, mis à part son fils et son mari, qui détestait cette petite ordure autant qu'elle-même. C'était bon de ne pas être seule. Vraiment jouissif.

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous à en craindre ? rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. Ce garçon est faible et d'une gentillesse à crever. De plus, il n'a pas une once d'intelligence en lui. Avec tout le respect que je dois à ma défunte sœur, je dois avouer qu'elle a mis au monde un abruti, à l'image de son père, sans doute. Rien dont vous ne pourriez venir à bout. Alors expliquez-moi comment il est possible que vous le traquiez depuis si longtemps sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

- Vous m'avez l'air rudement bien renseignée.

Pétunia se félicita d'avoir réussi à retirer ce sourire hypocrite du visage de Malfoy. Elle jurait même avoir aperçu une ombre passer dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Si vous êtes ici dans le but de me tuer pour lui faire du mal, alors vous êtes réellement désespérés, ou à côté de la plaque, croyez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Vous êtes tout de même sa seule famille.

- Je ne suis pas sa famille ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis celle qu'on a mise devant le fait accompli, le jour où le fils de ma sœur, à qui je ne parlais plus depuis des années, a perpétré un exploit dont je ne savais rien et dont je n'avais strictement rien à faire ! Potter n'a jamais été choyé, dorloté, bordé… Potter n'a jamais été aimé ici. Potter n'a jamais été quoi que ce soit dans l'enceinte de cette maison, à part un objet encombrant ! Il me hait autant que je le hais, et sera heureux le jour où on lui présentera mon cadavre.

Malfoy la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis, contre toute attente, éclata de rire en applaudissant doucement.

- Bravo, dit-il une fois calmé, du pur mélodrame, et quelle conviction ! J'y aurais presque cru. Mais ne vous fatiguez pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus dur, rien de ce que vous direz ou ferez ce soir ne pourra vous sauver. Demain matin au plus tard, vous serez morte.

- Je sais.

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration. Pétunia se sentait plus légère, elle venait de se résigner, d'éteindre la petite lueur d'espoir qui persistait encore en elle. Non, elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer son enfant dans ses bras, ni faire l'amour à son mari. Elle avait l'impression que tout était dit, pourtant Malfoy ne passait toujours pas à l'acte. Il la torturait, et cette torture allait la rendre folle.

- J'aurais souhaité que vous restiez lucide pour quelques temps encore.

Elle avait oublié une fois de plus que cette ordure lisait constamment en elle. Une rage folle envahit son être, mais elle s'efforça de la contenir.

- Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, continua-t-il, l'air peu impressionné, je vous accorde que Potter est une personne relativement stupide, mais il se trouve qu'il a de nombreux amis qui se vantent de réfléchir et d'agir à sa place. En réalité, Potter n'est qu'une mascotte sans réelle aptitude hormis celle d'entretenir son mythe. Dumbledore le savait et en a allégrement abusé pour attirer des fidèles dans son camp déserté.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous de lui au passé ?

- Le vieux fou est mort, un de nos agents s'est chargé de lui il y a peu.

- Bien. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait après tout, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'est à cause de lui que je vais mourir, et il est mort. Peut-être qu'il y a une justice en ce monde après tout.

- Rien n'est juste. Mais la vie n'est jamais avare lorsqu'il s'agit de désespoir et de mort.

- Qu'a fait votre fils exactement ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question, mais elle avait besoin de comprendre comment un enfant pouvait décevoir au point d'être considéré comme mort par un de ses parents. Et puis franchement, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Il est devenu un fidèle de Dumbledore, lui aussi, répondit Malfoy d'une voix monocorde.

Pétunia n'en revint pas : il se confiait à elle ! Elle décida d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour Potter.

Elle ne chercha pas d'explication à cette réponse étrange. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, et Malfoy ne lui dirait rien de plus, elle en était convaincue.

- Merci, dit-elle soudain.

- De quoi ?

- De le haïr autant que moi.

C'est ainsi que deux êtres rongés par la rancœur et la solitude se reconnurent. Elle fut à peine surprise lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle le repoussa légèrement.

- Vous aviez raison, dit-elle, je le connais, et je sais qu'il se sentira coupable s'il apprend qu'on m'a tuée à cause de lui. Rien que pour ça je suis heureuse. Et sans vous je n'aurais pas eu conscience de ce bonheur.

- Peut-être que dans une autre vie, on aurait pu s'entendre, confia-t-il après une pause, en la regardant presque de manière nostalgique.

- Qui sait ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Il existe peut-être un monde qui n'a pas jugé utile de créer Potter.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il recula brusquement.

- Je ne vous aime pas.

- Pas plus que moi, répondit-elle en souriant, mais vous me devez bien ça.

Il hocha la tête, revint vers elle et l'allongea sur le sol.

Quand Pétunia se réveilla, il faisait toujours nuit. Elle se tourna vers l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Il ne dormait pas non plus.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher si tu veux tenir ta parole, dit-il d'une voix endormie, le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Malfoy regarda par la fenêtre ; en effet, l'aube commençait à poindre et le ciel s'éclaircissait à vue d'œil. Il se leva et se rhabilla hâtivement, puis baissa les yeux : Pétunia n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu comptes rester nue ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Rien.

Il soupira et prit sa baguette.

- Fais bien attention, dit-il solennellement, ceci est un des meilleurs tours dont je dispose. Ne révèle son secret à personne. Ce sera le dernier que tu pourras voir.

Il se tut quelques secondes, elle souriait, du sourire innocent de l'enfance ; après tout cela restait de la magie.

Avada Kedavra 

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy sortit ce matin de Juin du 4, Privet Drive, le temps était toujours si bizarre et l'herbe tirait à présent sur la marron.

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy sortit ce matin-là, il n'y eut aucune âme pour voir la larme qui coula sur sa joue.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-il, peut-être dans une prochaine vie. Et il transplana.

L'histoire ne dit pas comment réagit Harry Potter quand on lui annonça le décès de sa tante. Mais on sait que où qu'il fut, il dut entendre les hurlements que poussèrent son oncle et son cousin en découvrant le corps, perdus parmi d'autres au milieu de ses cauchemars.

Fin.


End file.
